legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shard of the Sun
"For the new tomorrow, we shed the light." Varduk the Sun Watcher The Shard of the Sun is a secretive organization that was believed to be created in Cramoria Remnants that expands to nearly half of all territories on the Kingdom of the New Sigil, and beyond the worlds of Outhria. The organization also has some secret operatives on Outhria, but most of them are constant defects. The organization is known for their "manipulative" methodsTrouble in Laeg'kul, especially to create disasters under a false guise, blaming any unfortunates for the devastation. The Shard of the Sun is responsible for the making of the Cramoria Remnants after it was once Cramoria, being the eyes and ears and puppeteers of the Purple Heart political partyWilting Flower. It is unknown who created the league. Many members of the organization are well known throughout the world, such as defect Crudor Leviathas, Salmoneo Eus of Glaecings, and Hawthorne de Diaum, all responsible for past incidents of the world's history. The organization has unknown methods, but it has multiple methods according to the secondary commanders that operate within it. One example is to hunt down enemies in an act to "appease" the government of Cramoria Remnants and other estates, but in reality, they wish to end the lives of them, even if they are innocent.Wilting Flower One such enemy is Deathlius Loss'end, who is considered to be one of their greatest enemies.Let the Sun Fall Down Despite this, it is unknown what their true motivations are. To this day, the Shard of the Sun is the most speculative and controversial organization found in Outhria, due to the fact that there is no knowledge of it's origins or it's higher ranking members, and that only some of the secondary commanders have been revealed. History The Shard of the Sun was created by an unknown being or collective, and has existed for multiple years. Stated with texts in the Sancturia library, before the Great Turnback, they have existed long before the Maelstrom War hinting to their existence of being at least a decade. However, it is unknown who or whom have created it. Recently, they have been behind the manipulation of key events such as the Purple Heart organization and it's forceful influence by one of it's commanders on the islands of Glaecings.Patch X-21: A Cold Regime Main article: Peacekeepers As revealed in A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn, the Shard of the Sun was formed from the cessation of the group known as the Peacekeepers, who enacted Project Desire to save Perdiditum City during the Ancient War.Peacekeepers 'Before the Turnback' The Shard of the Sun's foundations were nearly unknown or unheard of. In the Kingdom of the New Sigil, sometime after it's origination, the Purple Heart an organization of government, was thrown into the mix of controlling the lands of Cramoria. This was because of the massive amount of resources that Cramoria possessed. The organization was close to achieving it's goal until a sudden take in the political race made by rigged ballots. The three masterminds behind the plot under higher orders, Salmoneo Eus, Hawthorne de Diaum, and Varo Bartholomew orchestrated the events. Hawthorne used his daughter Rose de Fleur's beauty to win votes and his wife Violet de Fleur's political power to win this. They also maintained a vigil over the prison, putting people who would mess with their affairs, and some other crooks in order to display a peaceful visage. Deathlius Loss'end was one of these people, who subsequently escaped. Salvator Leonus was one of them as well, who was put in for attacking their "leader". Several events followed, such as the appearance of the Loss'end clan, specifically Aldaron Loss'end and Lamaria Val'kyra. They were friends of the three, but not in political prowess. They staked against the Purple Heart and believed them to be significantly attempting to control the lands. The Purple Heart eventually made a downfall, losing votes and political power. The control of Cramoria would've escalated to controlling all of the kingdoms, as the Loss'end's believed. The friendship of the five was tested, with the Purple Heart members seeing betrayal, while the Loss'end's saw guilt tripping and manipulation. This would create the seed of hatred that Hawthorne and Salmoneo had for the Loss'end, as they believed their goals would escalate to a higher purpose. Later on, the three began their campaign on Ultim Clama'kul, but stated that they wanted to leave behind a scare to leave fear. They had Crudor Leviathas, a powerful member of their order leave behind waste near the government grounds. The events that happened here would leave a reminder, that would reach the outskirts of Outhrend; the populace believed it was a sign of absolute anarchy. As Crudor was an insider in the World Council, he stated that the revolts caused by the populace were a means of destruction (though it was actually him who caused this). He then demanded revolution against them and further demanded a force to contain the problem. This was meant with negativity, to Crudor's expectations. He then decided to ignite some nerves in the World Council by staging an event that led to chaos, the Val'Nik Civil War. Because of this, the Val'Nik had been killed mercilessly and many deaths followed in Outhrend due to religious and political control. The Platinum Hand, a secret organization, ended the conflict. Because of these events, Crudor was excommunicated, with Varo stating that this method was only to arouse suspicion of the Shard of the Sun's existence, though Crudor said he lost interest in a "pathetic" organization. Hawthorne, Salmoneo, and Varo then planned to reignite the Purple Heart in the lands of Ultim Clama'kul, hoping to end the reign of the Loss'end who ruled the area. They attempted to control the flow of knowledge, undermining and going underground and closing down several schools. Knowledge was then controlled, and their educational power was apart from the government in the next election. With even better purposes, they began new plans. Varo and Salmoneo would lead the government, and Hawthorne acted as an emissary, pretending to not be affiliated as he attempted to "regain" his friendship with the Loss'end family. Varo and Salmoneo eventually controlled the Ultim Clama'kul government, under false guises that they would activate a superweapon that would unleash deadly arcane energies unless they were in power because they would have the power and force to stop it. They said the superweapon was "accidentally activated" and would be used to contain the revolts of Outhrend. Aldaron figured out that they were referring to the volcano known as Tsuruka in the area, and that the two were using explosives to make it forcibly unstable. At the same time, he found out the Outhrend revolts have ended, the superweapon would only kill, and not contain. Lamaria investigated the volcano, and found out the plot to have it detonate will backfire only if the explosives are placed wrong. Aldaron and Lamaria messed with the volcano, and caused it to explode, but on a small scale, only damaging the underground foundation. Instead of making it look like Purple Heart stopped it, the Loss'end's stated that they found explosives in the volcano, and that they were placed incorrectly which would've hyperescalated the explosion. They said they moved them out of the way to only damage the bottom layers, and thus, ended the calamity. The circle of government cheered and the populace believed in the Loss'end's strength, earning them unwavering followship. The Purple Heart was shut down, and this earned Salmoneo and Varo's hatred. Hawthorne heard of this, and began a plan to finally remove them, stating that their friendship "isn't right for what the world should be." Around this time, Aldaron's youngest son, Deathlius Loss'end was in a secret relationship with Rose de Fleur. Hawthorne noticed this and stated things are only getting "better". One day, Hawthorne took it upon himself to finally initiate his plan with several rogue Shard of the Sun members. Salmoneo and Varo lended a hand there as well, through unknown methods learning the Flames of Xan Blood, an extremely powerful fire-related spell that burns it's target out of existence. Hawthorne met with Aldaron to congratulate him on winning his government titles and preserving the lands. Aldaron graciously accepted, asking why Hawthorne came to visit him. Hawthorne only states he is out of the political race and that he is on a new one now, before he leaves. Moments later, Deathlius sees figures outside, and right as he is about to warn his family, explosions occur in [Death'kul (known as the Loss'end Mansion at the time). Bloody flames appear everywhere, and Deathlius goes after his parents. Aldaron succumbs to the flames and Lamaria dies to several assassins. Deathlius then kills the remaining assassins with his mother's curse before he is saved by Tyurak Riften. Tyurak states his presence is only because of the blood flames, which he is on protocol to remove. Deathlius then states he will return the favour. After they depart, Deathlius frees to Rose, being the only one he knows that is alive. He asks for her father, to which she reveals he is away on business. That instant, Rose is taken by gunpoint, and Deathlius begs for the assassin not to kill her, to his sadness. Rose is then executed, and Deathlius mercilessly attacks the assassin who flees. Deathlius weeps over Rose's corpse, and says he will stop at nothing to kill the Shard of the Sun. It wasn't until several years later that Deathlius found more mention of them. Due to the Cramoria Down jail keeping a friend of his, Salvator Leonus in jail, Deathlius broke in and freed all of the captives and made the Deathpool Legion, a band of warriors who had a hatred for the Shard of the Sun. Later, by meeting a man named Tylious Dawnbane in the Tail of the Dragon Pub, he learned that they are manifesting a kingdom on the island of Glaecings. Deathlius and his newfound legion stormed Glaecings and brought a downfall to Salmoneo Eus, who was promptly killed during the battle. This would be the last mention of the Shard of the Sun for years until the Great Turnback. 'The War Reincarnated' Because of the Great Turnback, several events significantly changed, due to time-space manipulation and that several memories, events, and truths were glitched with reality. Examples are Deathlius' memory of Hawthorne de Diaum was unknown, Rose de Fleur was resurrected, and the Purple Heart now had a bigger foundation in Ultim Clama'kul. In addition, Crudor Leviathas still ignited the Val'Nik Civil War, but he used the resources from it to turn a large portion of Cramoria into a wasteland, becoming the Cramoria Remnants and ruled there as supreme overlord within Ruin Fyjorn. The Shard of the Sun operates in most of the Kingdom of the New Sigil's zones, and establish different connections with each and every zone, although their operations are known as being deceitful and questionable. In the Cramoria Remnants, members who defected are under the control of Crudor Leviathas. These members, known as the Vile Partisans, took up arms upon horsemen and seek a conquest of conflict and destruction. With the aid of Kalgerith, Argyn, and Maljuris, the majority of their plans are defeated, and their plans to reignite the engine of destruction in the middle of the zone perish. Eventually, Crudor is defeated, being executed by Kalgerith. The Bloody Fjord pays host to a segment of the Shard of the Sun known as the Shard of the Blood. These members use blood magicks, and seek to control the Krillion demons in the zone, noting that they can be useful. However, their usage of warlock magicks has caused the leadership to shake, which is notably taken advantage of by the adventurers, who apprehend their grand scheme. However, some of their members manage to control the demons and have them assault Scarnica, but this is eventually apprehended. Scouts position themselves over Obsyra Mountains and Klast's Stand, overlooking the dangers and rewards of the zone. However, they have no interest in the matters, merely staying behind the scenes. The rare mobs, Mallion the Overseer, and Varduk the Sun Watcher, lead these scout parties, and are defeated by the adventurers if encountered. 'The Cheater of Death' A large portion of the Shard of the Sun operates at Miria Point, known as the Ravenlock. Their leader, Grand Overseer Farolis, oversees the assault on the Deathpool Legion, and asks his soldiers to find Deathlius Loss'end, despite hearing rumours that he died. He also establishes the bitter fact that Strengthhorn will not be under their control, revealing that they had ties with Lo'gorth in Cramoria Remnants. The adventurers run into his forces from time to time until he is eventually slain in the quest Oversee This. Later on, after Esquire reveals out loud that Deathlius is hiding, a group of Ravenlock soldiers, under the manipulation of Esquire, come to the gates of Socia'kul and fight Salvator Leonus, Tylious Dawnbane, and the adventurers. They are all defeated, and all but the last of them are hidden from Ultim Clama'kul. After Deathlius is freed, he asks the adventurer to find the Miria Tablet of the Sun, a communication device that reveals where the Ravenlock are actually located. Finding them at Blackstone Bay near The Great Fall, Deathlius and the adventurers, along with soldiers of the Deathpool Legion lead one last assault on the surprise force, overwhelming and defeating them. As the breath of their commander, Dread Overseer Balun, fades, she says with her last breath that "the lord will be with them." 'Rise of the Godforged' Shard of the Sun Knights unaffiliated with specific divisions appear near the left and right gates of Wrulth'Danil, fighting off the demons under command of Grimmok and O.M.N.I.. It is unknown who ordered them, but due to their strain of conflict, they see anyone who approaches as an enemy. 'Rise of Grimbane' The Shard of the Sun, though minor, played a more "observatory" role in A Legend's Legacy: Rise of Grimbane. In the Titan's Reign, a collective of mages, bearing the Shard's symbol, can be seen discussing matters about Nordrasith, and what the next plan of action is. However, sensing the adventurer's arrival, they disappear, saying they will continue their work elsewhere. Doing this, their teleportation causes a firestorm, destroying the room they were kept in, within the Reignic Crucible. 'A Cold Regime' Salmoneo Eus and Hawthorne de Diaum, whom have escaped death previously, arrive at Glaecings. Hawthorne initially states that defeating the Glacial Circle and taking over the island would be great for the Shard of the Sun. Salmoneo, however, wanted to create a regime, and brought over his forces, whom he called the Glacial Sun, as leverage. He said the island shouldn't be necessarily considered for Shard of the Sun purposes, but rather for themselves. Hawthorne disagreed, but remained silent, saying the Glaecings island wouldn't be so much of a concern if left unnoticed by the "superiors". Over time, a combined force of the White Scarves and Deathpool Legion storm Glaecings, killing several of the Glacial Sun members. Eventually they reach Glaecon, and find Salmoneo Eus using the Glaecon Circle to control the beings within the instance and summons beings made out of glass, reminiscent of ice. Salmoneo had just finished talking with Hawthorne, who tried to reason with him about the course of action he takes. Hawthorne eventually leaves, saying Salmoneo is worthy of a "lost cause" and that if he survives, to meet him "south". Salmoneo is subsequently defeated, before he is killed, he teleports away, but is critically injured. Glaecon is restored, while the combined battalion leave to focus on new threats. While Salmoneo meets with Hawthorne, the latter informs the former that "Nova" requests their presence. Hawthorne dictates that Salmoneo will be reprimanded for his actions; Salmoneo states if he brings back "the deserter" it would clear him of his folly. Hawthorne says neither "Nova" or the "Lord" couldn't care less about him, though his plans may serve them. They then leave to an unknown area. 'Nothing' Salvator Leonus pays a visit to the Crucible, his previous occupation looking for clues of the Shard's work in Nordrasith. He discovered some charred but still sort of legible codexes, having plans to dispose of the Devil Plague, but nothing else of huge significance, as the Shard kept their tracks hidden. A symbol belonging to one of the mages was left behind, which Salvator took, unable to recognize if it had any significance. 'At World's Turn' The Shard of the Sun's role is little-prominent, but though being behind the scenes, they still watch over the events of the second Ancient War and the instability of the Worldgate. Sinseid, a former member of their organization from the past timeline who died has now returned, leading the Fallen Sun, a remnant with their own objectives. The Peacekeepers, an organization that arose during the first Ancient War, was the source of their creation. 'Perdiditum City' After Deathlius Loss'end witnesses the events after Project Desire courtesy of Alariel, his grandmother-in-law, his curiousity grows in questioning to their existence. Beforehand, he departed Ultim Clama'kul with Rose de Fleur to see if he can rescue her father, Hawthorne de Diaum and turn him against the Shard. On top of this, while Rose investigates her mother's pendant, the Flower de Wilt, Deathlius wishes to seek out Sinseid, to which Alariel states doing so would see him falter, and that doing so would hurt Rose, who she proclaims would die for him. Meanwhile, Hawthorne de Diaum makes an appearance, threatening Rose to join the Shard, or perish. Deathlius intrudes, telling him that Rose wishes to see him end his crusade, and that they can possibly work something out, despite Hawthorne being behind the murders of his parents. Hawthorne then makes his point clear, that he would never leave them, and killing Deathlius' parents was possibly his greatest triumph. Deathlius loses his temper and begins to attack Hawthorne, and Hawthorne easily dodges the attack, before being caught in Rose's magical bindings. Hawthorne breaks free of the magic, calling Rose "my foolish daughter" and then leaves. Deathlius, saddened to see Rose at a loss for being unable to save her father, tries to apologize; Rose says she can no longer call him her father, and Deathlius can only mutter to himself about his earlier promise and that he is dead. 'Shadows of the Fall' Hawthorne de Diaum and Salmoneo Eus meet at Blackwall to discuss their meeting with Sinseid. Dromar, who happens to be monitoring the zone after the Archtitan's defeat, overhears of their conversation before being discovered. Before Dromar retreats, knowing he can't win against his foes, he witnesses Salmoneo holding a shield-esque device. After Dromar reports his findings to Deathlius Loss'end, Deathlius and Rose make a goal to discover the plans of Salmoneo, Hawthorne, and Sinseid. They, along with the adventurer, who is with Ancieus Uredos on his plans to assault the island of Singarde, sneak in one of Ancieus' ships heading there. After doing some stealthy operations, Deathlius and Rose manage to find Salmoneo, Hawthorne, and Sinseid having a grand discussion. Salmoneo and Hawthorne discuss the reasoning for the Fallen Sun; Sinseid says in doing so, despite his "separate agenda", that his actions will assist in bringing the "Lord" back to Outhria. Hawthorne elaborates saying doing this will bring forth evils, as this is a bad omen the "Lord" spoke of with the device Salmoneo has on his person. Sinseid questions the actuality of the device; Hawthorne elaborates that the device they have contained a message from the Lord, and that Sinseid's actions though are both a benefactor and malefactor. Lastly, Salmoneo asks if Sinseid will assist in resummoning the Lord when the day comes; Sinseid said he shall if he wins this battle, but they won't need him if he fails. Sinseid then reveals that Deathlius and Rose have been listening the whole time - before telling Hawthorne and Salmoneo to stay so they can finish them off together, he obliterates the cliffside, but is shocked when they have survived. Deathlius first engages Salmoneo, forcing him to drop the device, and Hawthorne chastises him, before being suddenly attacked by Rose. Sinseid says he will leave them to this battle, saying they don't deserve to fight him, before telling Deathlius that "I was crucial in killing your parents". He then drops off a golden box shaped device before departing. Salmoneo teleports yet again from Deathlius, knowing of the box's power, and both Deathlius and Hawthorne call him a coward. Rose manages to gain the upper hand on Hawthorne, using strange and dark magics to Hawthorne's bewilderment. Hawthorne, happy with the progress, says Deathlius has taught her well, before saying "hope you enjoy the box". The box then summons exploding energies, inflicting high amounts of damage on the two - the adventurer then goes and disables it. Sinseid uses the Godgigum Ruby to animate the Umbra Construct, which in turn falls to the armies of Ancieus Uredos. Sinseid himself and his armies are defeated, and he retreats, before telling Ancieus that Kromlord has returned. Meanwhile, Salvator Leonus, who tends to the care of Deathlius and Rose, tells the adventurer that they are in no condition to go out looking for Sinseid, and that he firmly believes that Sinseid's defeat is in their hands to accomplish. At the same time, Dromar works on unravelling the device Salmoneo left behind, saying that its origins are from "The North Continent", theorized to be Outhesta, and that the device can reveal what the "Lord" of the Shard of the Sun has said if they can find something to open it. 'Wrath of Kromlord' Sinseid made a deal with Kromlord to allow him to pass his base unhindered with members of the Fallen Sun, and in return he summoned Highlord Pristo to aid him in defending the Godgigum Diamond, infusing him with highly powerful energies. Kromlord questioned Sinseid of his motives into entering the Worldgate, saying he doesn't need the Godgigum Chalice, and that he has something else. Highlord Pristo in turn was defeated by Ancieus Uredos, destroying him a barrage of cannon fire, before Kromlord was subsequently defeated by a joint offensive. 'As The World Turns' With Reliquiae, the Unknown Gift being unlocked and deciphered, the Deathpool Legion and adventurers got access to the Shard of the Sun's following movements. The mysterious, unnamed leader of the organization, known only as "Lord", conjured a magical speech, meant to be delivered to Salmoneo Eus and Hawthorne de Diaum. In it, he warns them that he would've destroyed Sinseid had he been there, and that despite his actions, he has made the Shard's plans easier to achieve. Later, the leader proclaims that an "inferno" is coming, but after this, the sun will rise. He then talks to the adventurer, knowing of their existence, telling them to ensure their plan comes to fruition. The origin of Reliquiae, though that it is from the "Lord", remains unknown. After Deathlius hears the message, he then comes to an understanding that Sinseid was heavily responsible for his parent's deaths, before thanking the adventurer for killing him. After he comments on the Lord's power, he tells the Deathpool Legion to return to Death'kul and be prepared. 'Inferno' Shard of the Sun agents can mysteriously appear all around Ibeon, though they vanish quickly. In the quest Scratching the Surface, one of their agents unearths a hostile relic which transforms them into an eldritch aberration, since they lack the stone the adventurer has - Alythmkys' Healing Stone. The aberration is then slain, and the adventurer recovers the stolen relic. 'Risen Sun' The Shard of the Sun are the main antagonists of A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun. The Seven Sols, after much searching, recover a Paradox Orb, lost beneath Val'dar, using it to summon their master, the Shardlord, to Outhria. From there, they start an assault on Outhrend's shores. Members 'Leaders' There exists a founder, referred to as "lord", and a council of "Seven". *The Shardlord: The founder of the organization, revered as a "living god". *The Seven Sols **Shadrien **Alathazdrad **Primo Valquaz **Verona Nova **Solus Deathlich **Kallan Diestrom **Vice Iron ***Sinseid - A former leader of the Sun who died in the Ancient War. After the Great Turnback, he now leads the Fallen Sun, believed to be a remnant of them but has not a true affiliation. Sinseid was one of the "primary" commanders, and had a role with the Peacekeepers. He perished during the battle of the Worldgate. 'Secondary Commanders' There exists three known commanders in game so far. *Hawthorne de Diaum - Rose de Fleur's father, and the leader of the Clama'kul Thieves. *Salmoneo Eus - The king of Glaecings, and leader of the split Glacial Sun. *Varo Bartholomew - The judge behind the Purple Heart organization. His location is unknown. The Loss'ki The Loss'ki (End Met) were the Shard of the Sun members who decided to try and escape the labyrinth of Death'kul then be killed on the spot of Deathlius. *Ashen Wilson - Died to Onoronodonovon with a spike to the neck after making too much noise on the ladder, seconds to freedom. *Orgo Eus - Died after looking away from the White Guard due to blood loss, seemingly ripped apart. *Zalasar - Trapped by the White Guard in a corner. *Turgal Ka'pax - Swarmed by four Maze Guardians and seemingly killed. *Vordon - Fell to his death after climbing a wall. *Ashfyre - Lacerated by a Maze Guardian, died to blood loss. *Mason Freedark - Executed by a Darkness Creeper. *Kelly La'gar - Died of fear of the Maze Jumper. *Gomol - Died to sickness. *Daro Smith - Died to fright. *Virgon Valodale - Died to starvation. 'Former Members' These are members who have defected. *Crudor Leviathas : Defected due to non-interest. After his incident with the Val'Nik Civil War, Crudor was excommunicated, but he used what he obtained to establish his empire in Ruin Fyjorn. Trivia *The Shard of the Sun is a mostly "deist" organization, believing the world should be godless or that the Old Ones should not be a part of the world. *They have been referred as "LL's Illuminati"LegendsCon IV *''Shadius'' has confirmed that Salmoneo, Hawthorne, and Varo are NOT the leaders of the organization, they are rather... secondary leaders, for now.LegendsCon IV *Salvator Leonus stated he was arrested and put into jail for "attempted assassination" of the leader of the Shard of the Sun. Whether his target was the real leader is unknown.Salvator Leonus *Deathlius and Rose, after viewing the secret transmission within Reliquiae, the Unknown Gift, could sense the Lord's presence within it. Rose said it was radiant, while Deathlius uttered it was powerful. *During LegendsCon VI, Shadius has said that the leader of the Shard of the Sun "does not currently reside on this plane" LegendsCon VI References Category:Organizations